dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamriel
Tamriel is one of the main continents on Nirn. It is packed with clashers and is full of different races, and has a total of nine provinces. Pre-Clash History Dawn Era The Dawn Era began with the creation of Mundus; it is an era that is known mostly through myth and legend, which are different in different cultures, however most scholars agree on what events led up to the start of recorded history. Time did not exist and when it was created it was not linear, like during a Dragon Break. The Convention took place during this era. Merethic Era The Merethic Era, otherwise known as the Mythic Era, was the era when Tamriel was being explored and settled by new civilizations. The Atmorans came to Tamriel from Atmora; after they arrived, they began to spread throughout mainland Skyrim. When the Aldmer first arrived in Tamriel they initially settled in the Summerset Isles, and then spread eastward into the mainland of Tamriel. As the Aldmer settled Tamriel, they changed culturally in relation to their new environment. The ones who stayed in Summerset Isles became the Altmer; those in Valenwood, the Bosmer; in Morrowind, the Chimer and the Dwemer; in Cyrodiil, the Ayleid; and in High Rock, a mix between the Aldmer and the Nedes birthed the Bretons. It was a time when all manner of mythological occurrences are said to have taken place. The era was commonly considered to be outside of verifiable history, as humanity did not possess a written language to speak of until the end of the Mythic Era. Aldmeri records, on the other hand, date back to the beginning of Merethic Era. First Era The First Era was mostly marked by the shifting of power from Elves to Men and the birth of some of the most powerful religions in the land. From the heartland of Tamriel, we learn of the struggling Human race: from their miserable fate as slaves to finally being able to push out their Elven masters from the land. From the northeast part of the continent, the Heart of Lorkhan tempts many mortals, from the Dwemer to Chimer. The Divine Heart causes a terrible war, and the disappearance of a once great race, the Dwemer. Second Era The Second Era started after the Akaviri Potentate "Versidue Shaie" assassinated the last of the Cyrodiil line in 1E 2920. This is also the era when some of the most powerful factions in Tamriel are born, the Mages Guild and the Dark Brotherhood being two from among the greatest to arise during this time period. In 2E 578, the Daedric Prince Molag Bal launched an invasion on Tamriel known as the Planemeld, in an attempt to drag Nirn out of Mundus and into his realm of Coldharbour. Molag Bal was doing this by using devices known as Dark Anchors, but a hero known as the Vestige led an army into Coldharbour and put an end to his scheme. Also in this era was the Three Banners War between the Ebonheart Pact, the Daggerfall Covenant, and the First Aldmeri Dominion, during which the three factions struggled to gain control over Cyrodiil and the rest of Tamriel. The era finally ended after Tiber Septim, wielding a Dwemer artifact called Numidium, successfully united the entire Tamrielic landmass once again. Third Era The Third Era, which some describe as the most glorious era thus far, was the time of the Septim Dynasty. In fact, the long line of Septim Emperors almost reaches an end at several points in the history of this period. Some of the significant events are the War of the Red Diamond, a civil war over the succession, and a long decade of reign by the traitorous Jagar Tharn. Furthermore, this era is marked by the reincarnation of Nerevar Indoril, the greatest Chimeri general; as well as the rebirth of Numidium and the second Dragon Break that followed. The Oblivion Crisis also arose when the Daedric Prince, Mehrunes Dagon, attempted to enter the mortal world in his "god-like" state. In the final days of the Third Era, the emperor, Uriel Septim VII was assassinated at the beginning of the next chapter in the Elder Scrolls series, Oblivion. In the final fight for Septim's life, the Blades were aided by an escaped prisoner. It was this escaped prisoner who rescued Martin from the siege of Kvatch, this prisoner who again and again stormed Oblivion, and this prisoner who recovered the Amulet of Kings. It was also this prisoner, called the 7th Champion of Cyrodiil, Hero of Kvatch, and Savior of Bruma, who witnessed Martin's ultimate self-sacrifice to end the Oblivion Crisis, and with it, the Third Era. Fourth Era First Century At the beginning of this era was the general decline of the Mage's Guild, especially in Skyrim, due to magic's reputation of having started the Oblivion Crisis. Many splinter groups were subsequently formed in many provinces, such as the Synod and College of Whispers. In 4E 22, the Thalmor and the Third Aldmeri Dominion recovered and resurrected its old power in the Summerset Isles. In 4E 29, the Third Aldmeri Dominion invaded Valenwood, overthrew the government and allied themselves with the Bosmer there. In 4E 98, the two moons, Masser and Secunda, mysteriously disappeared. After two years, the two moons finally returned. There was confusion and fear throughout the Empire, but in Elsweyr, it was much worse. This was because the moons were very important to the Khajiit (who were natives of Elsweyr) and their culture. The Thalmor immediately announced that they had restored the moons using previously unknown Dawn magicks, so the Khajiit credited the Thalmor as their saviors. The Third Aldmeri Dominion was now composed of the Summerset Isles, Valenwood and Elsweyr. This alliance was growing in size, power and ambition, while the Empire was collapsing. Second Century On the 30th of Frostfall, in 4E 171, the Aldmeri Dominion sent one of their ambassadors to the Imperial City with a gift in a covered cart and an ultimatum for the Emperor. The list of demands included tributes, disbandment of the Blades, outlawing the worship of Talos and the ceding of large sections of Hammerfell to the Dominion. The Emperor rejected the ultimatum, and the Thalmor ambassador upended the cart, spilling over a hundred heads on the floor of every Blades agent in the Summerset Isles and Valenwood. With this meeting, the Great War was about to begin. The Dominion then launched a full-scale invasion of Hammerfell and Cyrodiil. The Dominions' initial objective was to take control of Hammerfell. Most of the Dominions' armies invaded Hammerfell, which included Lady Arannelya and her forces, who moved into Western Cyrodiil from Valenwood, bypassing Anvil and Kvatch and crossing into Hammerfell. At the same time, Lord Naarifin led his forces into Cyrodiil from the south. Then, over the next two years, the Aldmeri Dominion changed its primary military objective from taking over Hammerfell to take over the Imperial City, the rest of Cyrodiil and the overthrow of the Empire. This was due to the surprising success of Lord Naarifin and his forces in Cyrodiil. In 4E 172, the Cyrodiilic cities of Bravil and Anvil both fell to Dominion forces. Naval battles were fought in Lake Rumare and along the Niben. In Hammerfell, Dominion forces consolidated their gains as they continued to advance deeper into the province. The only city that held out was Hegathe. In 4E 174, the Dominions' military leadership committed all available forces and resources to the invasion of Cyrodiil. On the 12 of Second Seed, they launched a full-scale invasion of the Imperial City. The walls were breached, and the Dominion forces entered the city. The Imperial Palace was burned and the White-Gold Tower looted. Eventually, the fighting became too much to bear for the Empire. With the sack of the Imperial City and the Battle of the Red Ring, the war nearly destroyed the Empire until Titus Mede II and the Empire were forced to sign the White-Gold Concordat in late 4E 175. Third Century During the Third Century of the Fourth Era (4E 201), the High King of Skyrim Torygg was killed by Ulfric Stormcloak in a duel. This worsened the Civil War in Skyrim between a Nordic rebellion faction known as the "Stormcloaks" and the Tamrielic Empire. Provinces * Hammerfell * Skyrim * Cyrodiil * Elsweyr * Valenwood * Summerset Isles * Black Marsh * Morrowind * High Rock Trivia * Mundus translates to "world" from Latin. * The only Elder Scrolls game currently that allows you to fully explore Tamriel is Arena. Category:Continents Category:Locations Category:Sub-Locations Category:Nirn Category:The Elder Scrolls